


Dozing Time

by AssistedRealityInterface



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Mostly amari and avalance but the legends are a big poly pile so, Polyamory, Trans Female Character, ava is queen trans lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssistedRealityInterface/pseuds/AssistedRealityInterface
Summary: Ava Sharpe has her very first sleepover. Sara has a bisexual meltdown. Zari and Amaya are beautiful, understanding, and varying degrees of helpful. Gideon lets bygones be bygones.





	Dozing Time

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post some fluffy stuff for Valentine's Day! Also to make it very explicit that Ava Sharpe is queen trans lesbian and anyone who writes her as anything but is wrong. Also, this is the precursor to something I'll probably post soon that's much smuttier, so enjoy the gentle tender precursor to what will probably be utter filth?

The library desk is in the corner when Ava opens the door, gingerly stepping over a puddle of blankets pooled on the ground as she raises her eyebrows. There’s no sign of Sara, Amaya, or Zari, even though she’d gotten the transmission to stop by twenty minutes ago. Her eyes flick over the scene in the library, assessing—no sign of a struggle, or any fighting that might’ve taken place. The mess isn’t from a fight, but she’s not sure where all the pillows, blankets, and stuffed toys have come from, or why. This isn’t a bedroom. Were they for the books?

The idea makes her hum with quiet amusement, sucking on her teeth as she considers a thought. “Gideon?”

“ _Oh, it’s you.”_

“I found Rip after he escaped from prison,” Ava says, “are you still going on with this whole jealousy bit? Awfully unbecoming.”

“ _You arrested him.”_

“Uh, yeah, and Sara sold him out,” Ava raises her eyebrows. “Why don’t you hate her?”

“ _I don’t hate you. You’re just…”_ Gideon pauses, rifling through her thoughts. “ _Stealing what’s mine. Yes, that’s it. First you took my Captain, and then you took Ms. Lance—“_

“I what? No,” Ava spits out, her voice frothy, flustered. “I, uh—no way. I didn’t do that, she, uh. I mean. Actually. Did someone else take her? Because she told me to meet her here and I’ve been looking everywhere but—“

“Popcorn’s ready!”

Ava jumps, her shoulders practically slamming her jaw as she jerks her head and looks back over her shoulder at Sara, Amaya, and Zari, all in various states of undress. A big stuffed possum doll is tucked under Amaya’s arm, and she’s tapping her feet in bunny slippers as she sizes up Ava, a small smile on her face.

“Man, Aves, you really commit to the bit, huh?” Zari offers, twirling a bit of hair around her finger. “I’m impressed, girl.”

“What? I—what bit? What’s a _bit?”_

“The whole ‘business casual time travel’ look,” Zari says. “Is that really what you wear to a sleepover?”

Ava falters, brow furrowed. “A _what?”_

There’s a flutter of activity among the triad of women in front of her before Sara steps forward, poking her in the chest and rumpling the front of her suit, which Ava knows Sara knows she damn well can’t stand. “Aves, do you not know what a sleepover is?”

“I should go,” Ava mumbles. “This isn’t—“

“What? No one wants you to go,” Sara says, holding her hand up immediately after. “Gideon, shut up.”

“ _I did not say anything, Captain Lance.”_

“You didn’t have to, you’re being rude.” Sara straightens up and sizes Ava up, taking in her body, slow and deliberate. Her gaze lingers on Ava’s breasts and groin for a minute before she says, “What do you like to sleep in?”

“I—“ Ava’s face is on fire, the smoke clogging her throat and lungs, stifling her shocked words. “Pardon?”

“Sleep. Over. You put pajamas on and eat a lot and watch movies and don’t ever actually sleep. It’s simple,” Zari lies. She must be lying, because Ava’s heart is beating wildly against her ribs, every muscle in her body demanding she bolt, like a gazelle downwind from lionesses out hunting.

“I don’t,” Ava swallows. “I don’t. Often. Consider nighttime attire.”

“Oh my god, do you sleep naked? Holy shit,” Sara breathes. “Wow, Aves. I’m impressed.”

“ _No,_ that is _not_ what I _meant,”_ Ava pleads, desperate, “I just sleep in whatever underclothes I have on, usually? I—Amaya? Amaya, help me. I’m being entrapped.”

“I’m not sure that’s the correct conjugation here,” Amaya considers, “but lay off, you two, let her figure this out at her own pace.”

She takes Ava’s hand and Ava almost weeps in relief. “Hey, wanna come with me and we’ll get you something from the replicator?”

“What about us?” Sara pipes up. Amaya makes a face.

“You demons just want to get an eyeful,” she says. “Go back to the kitchen and get more food. Since Ava’s here, we’ll need more.”

“Right on, babe,” Zari agrees. “Aves, you a coffee drinker? I don’t drink it, but Gideon and Mick figured out how to make this fucking amazing coffee milkshake, apparently.”

“How would you know?” Sara asks.

“Because I trust Mick’s taste in food,” Zari retorts.

“You’d be the first,” Sara sucks on her teeth. “You sure ‘bout that whole eyeful thing, Aves?”

Tears prick at the rim of Ava’s eyelids. “I—um. Yes. Very sure. I’ll be back shortly.”

She turns on her heel and books it out of the library so fast she can’t see Sara’s face fall. Zari rubs her shoulder and squeezes it.

“Hey, bubblehead,” Zari offers, “I know you’re trying. Need to cry it out or something?”

“Tempting,” Sara teases, but her eyes are red when she rubs at them. “No, no. Won’t help if I’m all fucked up around her. Just make it worse.”

Zari makes a noise of concern, but lets the matter drop, shooing Sara out into the kitchen for more food.

Amaya stands in front of the replicator chamber down the hall, scrolling through the clothing options. “Gideon’s already got your measurements down, how nice!”

“ _I do a full body scan of everyone who arrives on the ship, Amaya, it’s just good sense.”_

Ava’s face flares up as her chest tightens. “Excuse me, that’s immensely inappropriate—“

“ _I don’t mean that kind, Ms. Sharpe. Forgive me. I understand why the thought would cause you distress. I simply take note of resting heart rate, heat signature, any major outward anomalies, as well as height, weight, and potential species classification.”_

Ava blinks. “Is the robot apologizing for being transphobic?”

Amaya snorts. Gideon whirrs. “ _I am an AI. Very different, Ms. Sharpe.”_

“Right, sorry,” Ava concedes. “See? Fair’s fair. Thanks for clarifying, by the way. Good to know, in event of the Waverider being under siege.”

“ _Not a problem.”_

“I think a tee shirt and pj pants should be good enough,” Amaya offers. “Comfy?”

“I mean, I suppose,” Ava sucks on her teeth. “I was under the impression I was being invited over to discuss strategic maneuvers, not…whatever this is.”

“You’re a part of the team now,” Amaya says, typing in a few commands onto the console. “That means sometimes you plan strategy, and sometimes you sit and watch TV with us.”

Ava makes a distressed noise in the pit of her throat. “Sounds…interesting.”

“It’s okay,” Amaya reassures her, “I hadn’t done stuff like this before I met the team either. You’ll be all right.”

“If you say so, I believe you,” Ava concedes, chewing on her lip. “Are the, uh…non-female members of the team on ship?”

“What? Oh, no—they went to visit Stein and Jax,” Amaya says. “We took Nora with us after the last big mess, and we’re hoping she’ll want to settle down and stay with Lily and Stein, since he’s out being a granddad and everything.”

“That’s the job I think he was born for,” Ava concedes. “That’s, uh. Good to know. Because this is weird.”

“What, the jams? Try them on,” Amaya insists. “It’s not weird, promise!”

“Jams?”

“Oh,” Amaya grins, sucking on her teeth and turning her head, smiling. “Zari calls them that.”

Ava sizes up the look on her face and ignores how it makes her heart hurt. “Do you mind if I, uh—“

“Oh, right! Sorry, not used to modesty on this ship,” Amaya laughs. “Meet you back in the library when you’re done getting dressed!”

“Uh, I—okay,” Ava concedes. “One last question?”

“Shoot.”

“What’s with the possum toy?”

“I love weird stuffed animals,” Amaya says. “He’s very fluffy and cuddly. Gideon made him.”

“ _An interesting replicator request, but stuffed animals are entertaining to make.”_

“Huh,” Ava murmurs as Amaya leaves her be to change. She takes off her blouse and blazer, hanging them up on the metal hanger beside the replicator, and then does the same to her slacks, socks, and shoes, looking herself in the mirror, frowning at the gawky, long-legged glimpse of herself that her brain catches in its hooks, shakes up her vision of herself and makes her tremble, her stomach hurting.

“Ridiculous,” she murmurs, rubbing the side of her face. “Gideon? Any anomalies on my presence? That you detected, I mean.”

“ _What? Oh, absolutely not. You’ve got one breast slightly larger than the other, but that’s rather common among human women. I believe the rate of varying growth is approximately eighty-five percent?”_

Ava laughs, despite herself. “Oh, that—that’s good. Wonderful, really. Thanks.”

“ _You are most welcome.”_ Gideon pauses, whirring. “ _If you are concerned, I will have you know I am the most efficient tailor there is. You’ll look lovely.”_

“It’s—I’m not, like, vain about it? This is just weird,” Ava says, reaching back and unhooking her bra. She lets it fall and grabs her breasts, holding them in her hands and cocking her head. “Huh. You’re right. Just a little bit bigger, this one.”

“ _It’s charming.”_

The hot flush on Ava’s face tips and spills down over her chest, blushing almost down to her belly. “I—what?”

“ _I didn’t think you had any vulnerabilities. It’s rather nice to see you considerate of such matters.”_

“I’m not a Manhunter,” Ava grumbles, pulling her panties down. She pauses, considers asking Gideon for a new pair, but the words wither in her throat, nervousness drying up on the vine. She pulls on the shorts that are sitting on top of the replicator chamber and huffs, rubbing her hands over her thighs. “These? Not pants.”

“ _They’re for sleeping, you’d overheat.”_

“Fine,” Ava sighs, “but what’s with the cats?”

_“They’re Hello Kitty. Amaya thought you might appreciate them, I believe, because of your fondness for the animal.”_

“Jesus,” Ava groans, but it makes her heart wobble with warmth. “Dare I ask what’s on the shirt?”

She unfolds it and winces before she puts it on.

“ _Those are Twilight, Surprise, and Moondancer from My Little Pony on the shirt, I believe.”_

“Sure. Why?”

“ _I understand our Ms. Jiwe is fond of horses.”_

Ava folds her arms over the cartoon horses and taps her bare foot. “Fine. I look silly.”

“ _That’s most fashion for you.”_

“You’re not helping,” Ava says, but she’s smiling, and Gideon doesn’t seem upset. She sucks her cheek into her mouth and hums for a second, deep in thought. “Can I trouble you for a few things?”

“ _What do you require, Ava?”_

When she rejoins the trio in the library five minutes later, her presence is announced by the vinyl slap of the bottom of fuzzy slippers hitting the metal floor, and she opens the door with one hand, her other arm occupied with the giant stuffed dragon tucked in its grasp.

“Oh, he’s darling,” Amaya coos. “Did you ask Gideon to make you a toy?”

“It’s a pillow,” Ava lies. “See? It’s long, good for using as a shoulder and arm pillow. Sensible.”

“Oh, sure. Love the slippers, too,” Zari says. “Puppy dogs? Thought you liked cats.”

“I do,” Ava says. “Sara? You like dogs, don’t you?”

“Huh—what? Oh, wait. Me? Yeah,” Sara runs her tongue over her teeth. “Cute. You look cute, Aves.”

“Thank you,” Ava mumbles into her slippers. “Your opinion is appreciated.”

She trots over to the puddle of blankets slumped in the middle of the floor, head cocked. “So…where do we sit?”

Zari gestures to the shifting sea. “Pick a blanket and a pillow.”

“Ah. I see.” Ava kneels gingerly and picks up a pillow, before she slings a pale pink blanket over her thighs and scoots back against one of the bookshelves, laying the dragon plush on her lap.

“She’s a girl, by the way,” Ava says to Amaya. “Ninian.”

“How cute, I love her,” Amaya sighs and smiles, flopping down next to Ava and closing her eyes. “Zari? Who’s picking the movie tonight?”

“My turn,” Sara pipes up.

“I asked Zari.”

“Yeah, whatever, and?”

“Ava,” Zari says. “It’s her first time, right?”

The turn of phrase makes Ava’s face flush. “I—well, it—it’s all right. I don’t know much about movies. You pick, Sara.”

Sara cocks her head and pops her lips, pouting them at Ava. Her chest flutters and she swallows hard, glancing aside. Sara hums. “You sure, Aves?”

“Absolutely,” Ava nods. “Please.”

“Well, if you’re gonna beg,” Sara teases. Ava’s hands flex in her plushie and she worries at her lip. Sara slumps down onto the blankets and stretches out. “Gideon? Pull up the screen and put on _Pride and Prejudice._ 2005, please.”

“ _Of course, captain.”_

“Not the choice I expected,” Ava says, tilting her head back and smiling.

“I’m more than punching and fucking, you know,” Sara shrugs. “I got layers.”

Ava’s face heats up. “I didn’t mean—I’m sorry. I’ve never seen this, actually. So I’m excited. Uh.”

She bites her lip and falls silent. Zari comes to cuddle Amaya from her place near Ava, who cocks her head and watches Sara. “Do you…like romances?”

“Laurel loves this movie,” Sara yawns. “We watch it whenever I go home and Felicity and Nyssa always get super into it like they don’t know what’s gonna happen every time. It’s really funny, honestly.”

Ava grins. “Sounds nice. Maybe next time we’ll tag along? For, uh—another sleepover?”

“Don’t count your chickens before they’ve hatched,” Amaya teases, and Ava cracks a smile.

“Can I wrap your hair for the night?” Zari asks, winding her fingers through Amaya’s thick, soft hair. She wrinkles her nose and grins, tilting her head into the touch.

“Aves, you do your hair for bed or anything?” Sara pipes up, watching hopefully as Zari winds Amaya’s silk scarf around her hair, tying it up before sliding her silk cap over it and patting the soft fabric. “Do you use rollers? You’re like a grandma, I bet you use rollers.”

“Huh? No, I just braid it, uh,” Ava looks at Amaya, brow furrowed. “Is that a sleepover thing? Hair stuff?”

“Kinda,” Amaya says. “Zari’s just the best and takes good care of me, so.”

She climbs into Zari’s lap and hums, content, letting Zari wrap her arms around her belly and hold her. “Besides, Sara’s one to talk. Do you even put a headband on to keep your hair out of your face?”

Sara throws a pillow at Amaya, who laughs and ducks, dodging it. Ava watches the screen for a few minutes, trying to take in some of the movie, but her thoughts trail away from her until she’s turning to watch Sara, and takes in how her hair hangs over her shoulder.

“I could braid your hair,” Ava offers, her voice quiet. “If you wanted.”

“Oh, what? Really?” Sara sits up. “Sure, if you’re cool with it. I’ll hold still.”

Ava climbs over the blankets and sits behind Sara, taking her hair into her fingers and licking her lips, pursing them together. She separates the strands and watches them shine in the dim movie light.

“You could braid _my_ hair, y’know,” Zari teases, and Ava laughs desperately, her chest tight. Zari throws a piece of popcorn at her. “Kidding, kidding! You’ve got your hands full with that one. I’ll braid your hair, if you want?”

“Nuh-uh,” Sara cuts in as Ava starts to wind her hair into a simple fishtail braid, “I’m doing Ava.”

Silence. Ava’s heart is trying to impale itself on one of her ribs. She bows her head and takes in a deep breath, and the shy, eager trembling in her hands makes her next few loops of the braid slip, messy and coming undone already.

“So, Aves,” Zari says as Ava tries to tie her life back together as easily as she does Sara’s braid, “you’d help me win this one over—can we get a cat on board this ship, or what?”

“I already tried before you moved in,” Amaya says, leaning her head on Zari’s shoulder. “Sara’s a brat who won’t let us do anything.”

“I just feel like we should wait until we’re not being besieged by an immortal time hell demon to get a pet,” Sara defends herself as Ava finishes up her braid. “That puts them at risk.”

“You said that when we were dealing with the Jesus spear.”

“Yeah, and that was true then too!”

“You just don’t feel like we need a pet because you have Ava,” Amaya retorts, and Ava chokes, jerking her hand away from Sara’s head and hitting herself in the mouth. Sara bites her lip and glances away.

“Well, what about you and Zari?” She mutters, sullen, chewing on her cheek.

“Zari wants a cat too,” Amaya says. “Right?”

“Better than those goddamn tarantulas you keep making me look at,” Zari grumbles. “No tarantulas on this ship.”

“Seconded.”

“You’re both fascists,” Amaya insists.

“Tarantulas are very nice people,” Ava wheezes, her heart still screaming. “Maybe, we should—uh. Uh, I.”

She rubs the side of her face. “Who’s the woman with the stupid hat?”

“Oh, in the movie? Lady Catherine de Bourgh, she’s one of Jane Austen’s patented ‘awful bitch in an ugly hat’ archetypes.”

“Like blonde haired healers with an attitude in Fire Emblem games.”

Ava blinks. “Pardon?”

“Zari, no one else has played your stupid anime chess game,” Sara says, and Amaya throws her possum at Sara. “Why are you throwing toys at me? I’m right!”

“That’s ‘cause you aren’t smart enough to play anime chess,” Zari insists. “You don’t even notice—“

Sara hisses at her. Ava undoes her bun and shakes her hair out, and when it falls in her face, she misses the look of wonder that the movement lights up in Sara’s eyes. “Hey. Quit bickering and braid this for me, would you?”

Sara swallows. “You got it.”

For the first time in sleepover history, the people having a sleepover all sit and watch the movie for a little while. Amaya and Ava coo over the costumes and Zari plays on the Switch that Ray bought her, but she looks up every time Amaya sucks in a breath and sighs with heavy romantic intent, which is close enough. Sara sits behind Ava and braids her hair.

“M’not very good at this,” Sara mumbles. “Zari would do a better job. You should marry Zari.”

“I should what?” Ava blinks. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Aves, she’s sad gay and jealous, get with the program,” Zari yawns.

“Excuse me? I’m bi.”

“I’m not sure what’s happening.” Ava rubs the side of her face. “Is this a sleepover thing? Where we do the ‘pretend to like me and then tell me I’m gross and bad’ thing? Because I hate that. I don’t want that, please.”

“What? Who called you that? Who said that? I’ll kill them,” Sara says, cinching Ava’s braid, her fingernails taut against her skin with rage. “Ava?”

“It—it’s nothing, I’m,” Ava shakes her head. “This is really weird and I don’t understand—“

“No one’s pretending,” Amaya says. “We’re all here with you because we like you. You’re awkward and goofy and way too serious, but so am I, and Sara invited you to the sleepover so she could kiss you. Right?”

Ava blinks and purses her lips, sucking in a small breath. “She did?”

“I did,” Sara confirms. “Did you not notice?”

“No! No, I,” Ava shakes her head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—I just, uh. You’re not, you didn’t do anything wrong, I just—I just, I was. Worried? About being lead on. Or teased. Or worse. I’m sorry. You’re all wonderful but I’m not used to being around other girls and I’m scared—“

She sucks in the breath and clamps her jaw shut, shaking her head and turning away.

“Sorry,” she says after a silence. “I didn’t get to be around girls—women, I mean. I was always worried they’d think I was bad, or dangerous, or gross. But I really love being around the three of you like this. Is that okay?”

“More than okay,” Sara promises. “You’re so fucking good, Aves. I thought you’d turn me down ‘cause I’m all fucked up and slutty and bad—“

Ava sits upright in a snap of anger, her eyes bright and her knuckles clenched white. “Who said that? How dare they? You’re—you’re Sara. You’re funny and bright and brave and—and you like me! You like me, right?”

“I do,” Sara confirms. “We all like you, Ava. Can I kiss you first?”

“First? Oh,” Ava sighs. “Yes. Please. Do you all want to kiss me? I’d like that. I’ll be so good.”

“You already are,” Sara promises, sliding her finished braid over Ava’s shoulder before climbing into her lap and pressing her lips against Ava’s, holding her close with a tender hand, guiding the kiss and testing Ava’s limits, nibbling lightly on her lower lip and breathing her in, sliding her tongue inside of Ava’s mouth and letting Ava explore her mouth in return, slow and careful, her whole body quivering. Ava nuzzles into the kiss as Sara pulls her tongue back, breathing heavily and whining when Sara breaks it to kiss her forehead. “Boop.”

Ava leans in and bumps her forehead against Sara’s jaw, smiling. “Boop.”

“Aww, cute,” Zari nudges Sara. “Move, I wanna turn.”

“Tough, you can wait, I was the one who had the guts to call her over,” Sara says, but Zari shoves her off Ava’s lap and goes in for a kiss, making Ava laugh just before their lips meet, their teeth clacking together. Ava sucks on Zari’s lower lip and sighs in pleasure at the wet, messy kiss, Zari eagerly nipping and sucking on her lips until they’re swollen, pulling away with a satisfied pop. She nuzzles noses with Ava and grins, rubbing her thumb over Ava’s swollen lips and pressing lightly on them and making Ava shiver.

“The disrespect,” Sara says. “Mutiny! This is mutiny, I want to kiss Ava again—“

“Amaya didn’t get a turn,” Ava says, her chest heavy but her head hazy, her vision swimming with her own audacity. “Amaya? No pressure, but—“

Amaya leans in and kisses her hard on the mouth, grabbing Ava by her braid and holding onto her as she sucks the swollen mess Zari had made of Ava’s lips until they’re plump and bruised, her lips throbbing and pulsing when Amaya breaks away. Ava whimpers, little and helpless, and leans in to give Amaya’s throat a tender kiss.

“That was wonderful,” Ava says, jaw slack with pleasure, her lips parted and her tongue thick and heavy in her mouth. “Thank you.”

“Oh my god, do you always thank people for kissing you? You’re such a bottom, what the fuck,” Zari laughs. “That’s so cute. I need to kiss you again.”

“Excuse me,” Sara says, grabbing Ava’s braid and winding it around her fist. Ava yips when she tugs on it, her face bright red. “Mine.”

“I thought this ship was all about sharing,” Zari protests, but Sara’s already climbed back into Ava’s lap, clamping her thighs around Ava’s waist and growling, possessive and content.

“Please,” Ava protests, “can we just watch the end of the movie first? I want to see them get together.”

“What? Aw, fine,” Sara huffs. “It’s not like we were actually gonna sleep at the sleepover.”

“So, uh…we’ll have plenty of time for the fun stuff, then,” Ava offers, and when Sara’s response is to beam broad and bright and wiggle in her lap, eager, a weight slides from Ava’s shoulders and she sighs in relief, burying her face into Sara’s neck. “If you want, I mean.”

“Oh, Aves,” Sara sighs, “with all three of us here? One night of fun stuff won’t be enough.”

She’s glad her face is hidden in Sara’s neck after that comment. The fact that Sara’s body is draped over her lap also helps.

 


End file.
